Hate
by Volum48
Summary: Ryeowook merasa, di usianya yang cukup dewasa ini, ia kekanakkan. Kekanakkan karena membenci banyak sekali hal di dunia ini. Dan ia sadar bahwa rata-rata hal itu sangat sepele dan tidak penting. Dan ketika dirinya termenung, ia mencoba mengurutkan daftar hal-hal yang sangat sepele—tapi sangat dibencinya—di memori otaknya. DLDR. hanya boleh membash authornya. Ryeowook, Yesung.


A YeWook fanfiction

Warning : bimbingan orangtua, shonen-ai, miss typo, amateur author dan segudang kekurangan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merasa, di usianya yang cukup dewasa ini, ia kekanakkan. Kekanakkan karena membenci banyak sekali hal di dunia ini. Dan ia sadar bahwa rata-rata hal itu sangat sepele dan tidak penting. Dan ketika dirinya termenung, ia mencoba mengurutkan daftar hal-hal yang sangat sepele—tapi sangat dibencinya—di memori otaknya. Dengan alunan denting piano yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, ia memulai.

**Pertama,**

_Ia benci ketika punggungnya gatal dan tangannya tidak bisa menggapainya._

Ia lebih benci saat-saat ia kehilangan alat penggaruk dan ia juga benci perasaan malas saat harus mencari benda alternatif lain yang bisa digunakan olehnya. Dan ia amat sangat benci saat-saat ia berharap dirinya punya tangan yang bisa memanjang dan memendek secara ajaib hingga ia tidak perlu kesusahan untuk menggapai punggungnya. _Ia konyol dan ia tahu itu._

**Yang Kedua,**

_Ia benci drama percintaan murahan yang tayang tiap hari._

Ia membenci adegan dalam drama yang akhirnya akan begitu-bgitu saja. Ia membenci pola bertemu-bertengkar-menjadi musuh-berbaikan-pacaran-bertengkar-berbaikan-dan berakhir dengan bahagia selama-lama-lama-lamanya. Heck, ia bahkan membenci pemeran antagonis yang dengan mudahnya mendapat maaf di akhir cerita karena pemeran protagonisnya terlalu baik (atau bodoh?) padahal kesalahannya amat tidak manusiawi. Apa-apaan itu? Masa' kau bisa memaafkan orang yang mendorongmu ke jurang? Ryeowook heran. Bahkan ia tidak mau menegur Shindong—temannya—selama satu minggu saat ia mendapati Shindong tidak menghabiskan makan malam yang ia buatkan karena Shindong sedang diet.

**Lalu yang Ketiga,**

_Ia benci suara nyanyian—bagi ryeowook itu makian—tetangganya._

Ia benci saat-saat ia tidak berani untuk memprotes tetangganya itu karena demi apapun tetangganya itu seram sekali. Seseram penghuni taman lawang yang sering menggodanya jika ia melewati tempat itu saat pulang terlalu malam. Tapi untuk yang ini ia rasa akan banyak yang akan sepikiran dengannya. Ya Tuhan, Ryeowook bersumpah suara tetangganya seperti suara adiknya jika sedang mengamuk karena tidak boleh menonton para noona dari sistar saat tampil di televisi. Tapi ini lebih konyol lagi saat ia ingat ia tidak punya adik.

**Dan yang Keempat,**

_Ia benci ponselnya._

Untuk yang ini, Ia sangat-sangat membencinya. Ponsel miliknya itu bodoh. Kontradiksi sekali dengan label 'ponsel pintar' yang diklaim produsen ponsel tersebut. Ponsel itu bodoh karena terlalu lemah dan boros. Lemah dan boros dalam urusan baterai dan pulsa. Ia benci menghabiskan uang tabungannya untuk membeli pulsa dan membayar listrik karena itu hanya menghabiskan uangnya yang bisa ia belikan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan.

Tapi diatas alasan-alasan yang ia sebutkan tadi, ia membenci dirinya yang terlalu berpikir jauh tentang akibat jika ia terlalu boros menghabiskan sumber daya alam. Bagaimana dengan generasi penerusnya kelak? Bagaimana jika mereka kehabisan sumber daya alam dan hidup gelap-gelapan seperti di jaman purbakala? Ia menggetok keplanya sendiri saat ia sadar, ia terlalu berlebihan. Bukankah jaman sekarang ada energi alternatif? Ia tidak usah khawatir kalau begitu.

**Dan yang kelima, keenam, ketujuh dan seterusnya** yang tidak terlalu penting untuk dijabarkan. Hellow! Sedari tadi memang tidak ada yang penting yang harus dijabarkan 'kan? Dan ia menggetok kepalanya lagi dengan agak keras kali ini.

"Tapi dulu aku tidak sekanakkan ini..." Ryeowook bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menekan tuts tuts piano dihadapannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

**Ya. Ia tidak sekanakkan ini saat dulu. Ia tidak membenci banyak sekali hal yang sangat sepele seperti itu saat dulu kala.**

**Karena saat dulu, **ada yang membantunya menggaruk punggungnya setiap punggungnya gatal tiba-tiba. Yang terkadang bukannya menggaruk, malah mengelusnya dan membuat gatal itu berganti menjadi rasa geli yang membuatnya terkikik-kikik tidak tahan.

**Karena saat dulu, **ada yang menonton drama percintaan murahan bersamanya di ruang tv. Yang menahan tawanya saat Ryeowook mengeluhkan drama tersebut tapi akan berteriak tidak rela jika channelnya diganti. Yang menjadi sandarannya saat sisi sensitifnya muncul dan menangis dengan keras saat adegan sedih. Yang rela menjadi samsak tinju dadakan saat ia kesal dengan pemeran antagonis maupun protagonis drama tersebut.

**Karena saat dulu, **ada yang mengalihkan pendengarannya dari serangan polusi suara tetangganya dengan suara merdu nan seksi—yang bahkan mengalahkan keseksian hyorin sistar—yang dibisikkan 'orang itu' ditelinganya. Yang membuat ryeowook ikut bernyanyi dan melupakan suara bom hiroshima milik tetangganya itu.

**Karena saat dulu, **ada yang selalu mengajaknya bermain setiap saat hingga ia tidak membutuhkan poselnya untuk membunuh waktu. Yang membuatnya tidak perlu mengisi pulsa dan mengisi baterainya karena banyaknya aplikasi yang ia unduh.

**Dan yang paling penting, **orang itu yang membuatnya tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh. Karena pikiran Ryeowook selalu sukses terisi penuh oleh 'orang itu' hingga tidak akan ada celah untu hal lain selain 'orang itu'.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jongwoon hyung..."

**Tapi pada akhirnya ia sadar, ia bukannya membenci hal-hal yang ia jabarkan di atas. Ia membenci ketidakhadiran jongwoonnya di sampingnya. Amat-sagat-double-triple-kuadrat-uncountable membencinnya. **

**END**

Ff ini sebenernya curhatan saya kepada bias pertama dan satu-satunya saya Kim JongWoon alias yesung alias lalala YEYEYEYE *ini panggilan kesayangan saya*. (Kalo eunhae itu kopel kesayangan saya :p).

Sebenernya saya tipe fan egois yg gapernah mau biasnya dikopelin sama siapapun. Tapi inilah jadinya karna saya juga suka sama ryeonggu oppa. Ff ini diketik dalam waktu amat singkat walaupun harus berhenti sebentar karna saya harus nyuci piring dan ngelipet baju sebelum mama pulang /emalahcurhat/

Sebenernya gaada niatan buat bikin ff ini, karena saya ga mau publish sebelum imNari publish ff perdana. tp saya harus buru2 publish krn kakak saya udah curiga dgn kegiatan autorisasi saya ini.

Dan maaf ya saya kembali ke ffn dengan ff curhatan ini. Saya Cuma pingin curhat /buagh

Tapi saya juga mau bilang, bang yesung, lu banyak yang nungguin kok. Jangan khawatir. Baek2 aja disono. Jangan lupa baca doa sebelum tidur dan jangan selingkuh sama ahjumma penjaga kantin ya *emang ada?*

WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Big Thanks To**

**Allah SWT****│Baba│Mama│Mbak│SmE│Super junior terutama Kim JongWoon alias Yesung│****Pipit****│Imi│Tikeh│Ipan│Yunho kw-an│Internet│Ms. word****imNari*my great partner on the world*****Kunci pintu*my biggest inspirator as a writter*****loni****love haehyuk****nyukkunyuk****Meyla Rahma *Big thanks for the advice*****dekdes****bluerissing *apa kabar kak?*****haehyuklee****pumpkinsparkyumin a.k.a saranghaehyukkie yg ganti akun di reviewan kmrn *saya nanya tuh say*****│LonelyKim│Anonymouss│namseulmi│Jaylyn Rui│KyuMinKyuMin│monkeunim│nurul. │lyndaariezz│LeeRiYa│ │myfishychovy│Brigitta bukan Brigittiw│Haehyuk' │Arit291│boo young│meonkdeog│Meonk and Deog│AND EVERYBODEHHHHHH**

Dan...

Ada yg lupa di ff the decision kemaren

Kami, (Volum48 dan imNari) MENCINTAI KALIANNNNNNNNNNN!

**Tertanda, Volum48**


End file.
